Taking Care of you
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Sera Fainted in the Battle because of a High Fever and Yamato Volunteered to Take care of her. While Taking care of her She's Fever became Higher and Higher How can Yamato Save Sera from an Super High Fever? Will She be okay?
1. Sera's Angry

**A new Story of this two. I love them so much**

 **I Don't own anything all belongs to TOEI**

"Good Morning!" Yamato yelled going out of his room

"Good morning..." Tusk,Leo and Amu Whispered peeking by the door

"Who are you looking at?" Yamato asked while peeked as well

"Its Sera-chan..." Amu Whispered

"What's with Sera?" Yamato asked

"Shhh..." Tusk said putting his finger by his mouth

"Answer me guys!" Yamato Begged Shaking the three

"Shhh... Don't you see how Serious Sera is" Tusk said pointing at Sera

"Thats it? What's wrong with that? Sera is always Serious" Yamato said Laughing and goes near Sera too ask her

"Yamato dont!" Tusk whispered

 **Yamato goes near sera and holded her shoulder**

"Don't touch me!" Sera yelled removing his hand

"Whats wrong with you Sera?" Yamato's Holds Sera's hand and his Eye's Widens up

"Its non of your Business!" Sera said Removing his hand again to Yamato because of anger

 **Yamato Walked away and goes to Tusk and the others**

"Told'ya not to go near her" Tusk Whispered but in an Angry face

"Her Seriousness is Different right now" Amu said in a worried face

"Yeah that's more serious than when we Fought together" Leo said

"I feel like she's not okay..." Yamato said worriedly

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"I think she has-"

 **Then the Zyumans tail reacted**

"A Deathgalian!" Amu yelled

"Lets go..." Sera said but still in a serious face

 **The Leo,Tusk and Amu goes out of the door. Sera was about to go out of the door but She stopped and Holded her head in a Painful emotion. Luckily Yamato was in her Back.**

"Sera, Are you okay?" Yamato asked her in a worried emotion

"I'm Fine... Lets go..." Sera said still in a Serious Face and goes out of the house

"Sera..." Yamato said in a Worried Face and followed her

"Deathgalian!" Leo Yelled to get the deathgalians Attention

"Oh Zyuohger, Here to Fight me?" The deathgalian asked

"What do you expect us to do? Eat with you" Leo said and took out his Champion symbol same with Tusk and Amu

 _LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

"Hon'no Kakusei!" The Three said

"Don't underestimate this planet!" Leo yelled in his loud voice while the other two covered there ears

 **the three fights the deathgalian then Yamato and Sera Arrived**

"Guys! Sorry were late!" Yamato yelled at the three

"Guy's Transfer immediately!" Tusk yelled while Fighting Moebas

"Okay!" The two said

 **Yamato took out his Champion Symbol and Sera was about to but she Holded her Head again and feeling Pain.**

"Sera, Are you really okay?" Yamato asked worriedly

"I'm Fine Lets go!" Sera taking her Champion Symbol

"okay..." Yamato said taking his

 _EAGLE SHARK_

"Hon'no Kakusei!"

 **Yamato and Sera attack's the Moebas to help the three**

 **While attacking Moebas Sera felt a little Dizzy and Could see the Moebas Very well. She attacks Moebas but not hitting them**

"Sera, Who are you attacking?" Tusk asked Shooting the Moebas in her Back

"Sera-chan? Are you okay?" Amu Yelled

"I'm Fine!" Sera yelled but they do not know that she feels Dizzy

 **Then in the Fight Sera Fainted in the Battle. Yamato turned around to her and Saw a Moebas gonna Slash her but She's unconscious.**

"Sera!" Yamato runs to her and Shoots the Moebas

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	2. Taking care of her

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **When Yamato shoots the Moebas that was about to Hit Sera Yamato goes near her and untransform and puts Sera's Head in his Lap**

"Sera, Wake-up!" Yamato said Holding Sera's Neck

"I knew it..." Yamato whispered

 **Sera saw Awake but she was really weak and having a hard time breathing at all. While the other three Hitting Moebas the deathgalian escaped**

"He Escaped..." Tusk said Untransforming and goes near Sera

"Yamato!" Leo yelled gong near him

"What's wrong with Sera-chan?" Amu asked worriedly

"I Knew it!" Yamato yelled at them

"You knew what?" The Three asked

"She has a Really High Fever" Yamato Replies

"Eh?" The Three said

"Not now... We need to find the Deathgalian as soon as possible" Tusk Continued

"Why don't one of us Take care of Sera and the other Three will Search for the Deathgalian?" Amu Suggested

"I'll take care of her!" Yamato suggested

"Eh? Are you sure?" Leo asked

"Yeah, You three search for the Deathgalian"

"Okay then" The three Replied

 **Sera was Lying in Yamato's Bed and Not feeling well. Yamato entered the Door with a Thermometer on his Left hand and An Cold wet Towel in his Other Hand. Yamato Sits in a Chair beside his Bed and Put a thermometer in Sera. While Waiting for the Thermometer to Finish He puts a Towel in Sera's Forehead. After that Yamato took the Thermometer out of Sera and looked at it**

"Eh? This is so High? How did you get this High Fever?" Yamato was so Shocked because of Her High Fever Luckily Sera was awake when he asked that

"You remember when I told you I want to find the Champion Symbol before Yesterday?" Sera Said Weakly

"Yeah" Yamato replied

"a... and I was out late to look for it" sera continued "It was Raining when I was looking for it"

"Eh? So thats why you were wet? I thought you looked in the Sea again" Yamato said worriedly

"No... I... It was Raining so Hard"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its Because you hid it from us and Pretended to be angry"

"I... I don't want to Bother you guys"

"Bother Us? Your Sick and that Important"

"Then I'm Sorry" Sera apologized

"How About the Deathaglain?" Sera asked

"Leo, Tusk and Amu is Looking for it"

"Tusk-kun, I'm Hungry... Can we eat first" Amu said Begging Tusk

"Not yet we need to look for the Deathgalian" Tusk said

"Our tails aren't Tingling yet... So can we have a Break?" Leo begging Tusk

"you know when we look for that deathgalian we have a chance that the chamion symbol is with one of the deathgalian. and when we do that We can go back to Zyuland. Do you understand?" Tusk Said turning to Amu and Leo but when he faced them they weren't there

"Eh? Amu? Leo! Where are you guys?!" Tusk said Yelling

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY IF ITS SHORT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	3. To the Hospital -This is Super Short!-

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING. [STORY IDEA PoetryMagic12] Forgot to put this**

"Mou! Leo! Amu! Were are you guys" Tusk said Roaming around the forest to find them

 **While looking for the Deathgalian Something went out of the Bush and Attacked Tusk. Tusk Turned around and...**

 **Yamato was Feeding Sera with hot Soup but while feeding her Sera's Head Really hurt**

"Sera, What's Wrong?" Yamato said Worriedly

"My... My head hurts! Owww!" Sera said in Pain

"W... Wait a minute let me get some medicine!" Yamato said in a Panic Emotion and Go out of the room but Yamato Stopped when He saw sera fainted in Pain in his Bed

"Sera!" Yamato said Running to his Bed again

"Y... Yamato... I... Its cold..." Sera said Shivering because of the Illness

"This is a Serious Illness we need to take you too a Hospital"

"H... Hospital? Whats that?" She asked

"No more Questions. I need to take you to a Hospital" Yamato said and Removed his Jacket and Wrapped it to Sera and Carries her out of the room

"Tusk-kun Were back!" Amu yelled going to the place were they were before. She was Carrying food with her

"Tusk?! Were are you!?" Leo yelled

 **The two of them Rome Around the Forest to Find him but**

"Eh?" Amu said Dropping the Bag of food "Tusk-kun!" Amu yelled

 **SORRY IF ITS SUPER SHORT I STOP IT HERE TO MAKE IT INTENSE BUT DONT WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG [I THINK]**


	4. Cause of the Fever

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING. SORRY IF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SUPER SHORT**

 **Yamato went inside the the Emergency room Carrying Sera with him and told the nurse**

"Nurse, Can you Tell the Doctor to Check on her because her Fever is getting worst" Yamato said Worriedly to the nurse

"Okay Sir, Are you a relative of this Girl?" the nurse asked getting the Hospital Bed

"I'm her Friend" Yamato replied putting Sera to the Bed and Nurses Check on her while one Nurse goes to call the Doctor

"Is she gonna be okay?" Yamato asks the Nurse

"We'll Check on her but the Doctor will tell us if she has to be confined or not" The Nurse Replies to Yamato

"Okay" Yamato said " _I wish she's okay" Yamato whispered_

 **Yamato sits at the Bench near the hospital his Champion Symbol rings**

"Hello?" Yamato said

 _"Yamato-kun, this is Amu"_

"Oh, Amu what's wrong?"

 _"Were are you and Sera-chan. were here at the treehouse now and there no Sign of you guys?"_

"I took Sera to the Hospital to get her a Check up. I'm in the Hospital Right now"

 _"We need your help"_

"Why do your need help"

" _Its Tusk-kun!"_

"What's Wrong with Tusk?" Yamato asked Standing up in the bench he's sitting at "Eh?" Yamato Continued

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Guys!" Yamato said entering the tree house

"Yamato!" Leo said

"Were's Tusk?" Yamato asked in a Worried emotion

"He's in Uncle Mario's room really injured" Amu replied

"What happened?" Yamato asked

"We don't know. Amu and I went to Buy food and when we came back Amu saw him Unconscious and injured beside the River in the Forest" Leo said

"Did he know that you two was gonna buy food or you escaped from him again?"

"Well... Ummm..."

"I know they were gonna buy food..." Tusk said going out of the room holding his injured arm

"Tusk/-kun" The two said

"Tusk are you okay?" Yamato asked

"I'm Fine... How about Sera?" Tusk asked

"I left her with the nurse because I was worried"

"What happened too you? Who attacked you?" Leo asked

"It was the deathgalian from earlier and he became stronger"

"And what do you mean you know were gonna buy food?" Amu asked

"I got it Wrong... I knew you guys were gonna escape from me" Tusk said

"Were Sorry Tusk!" Leo said and bowed to him

"I'm Sorry" Amu Follows a Bow

"No... No its okay. Its my fault for not letting you guys have a break"

"If you said that the deathgalian was now strong I need to help you guys" Yamato said

"No you go to Sera and Take care of her" Tusk suggested

"But-"

"Yamato-kun, Sera's Condition gets first" Amu continued

"Guys..." Yamato said in a Touched emotion

"and Sera is Really Imporant to you right? Leave this too us we can handle this" Leo said putting his hand to Yamato's Shoulder

"What do you mean?" Yamato said confused

"Nothing..." Leo replied and Smiled

 **Then Yamato's Real phone ring [Real phone I mean a real phone][I don't know if he even has one]**

"Who is that?" Leo asked

"The nurse I left my number too him" Yamato replied

 _"is this Kazakiri Yamato? Sera's friend?" the nurse said_

"Yes how is she!?" Yamato asked

 _"well you should come here and I'll tell you" the nurse said_

"Okay I'll be right there"

 _"Okay" the nurse Replies_

"Well?" Leo asked

"The nurse said to go to the hospital and Speak to her"

"Okay you go now" Amu said

"Guys are you sure you can handle things?"

"Yes we can just go!" Tusk said

"Okay..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nurse I'm Here" Yamato said entering the Hospital

"Are you Kazakiri-san?" The nurse asked

"Yes I am"

"Sera is okay but we need to confine her for a week and check on her because as you said her Fever is getting worse? what cause that fever?"

"She was looking for something outside and while looking for it It was Raining so hard"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me... Why?" Yamato asked confused

"I don't think its the rain that made her Sick" The nurse said

"What do you mean?" He asks

"Well is she wet when she entered the house after looking for that thing she's looking for?" The nurse asked

"Yes..." Yamato said

"Why don't you ask her what happened? that could help" The nurse suggested

"But she told me she got wet in the rain"

"Are you sure she's saying the truth?"

"Umm..."

"Come on go Ask her when she wakes up"

"Were is her room?" he asked

"4th floor, Room 412" The nurse replies

"Okay thanks" Yamato said leaving the Nurse and goes to the elevator and press number 4 button

 **Yamato entered the room seeing Sera a Sleep and pulls a chair near to the bed so he could sit beside her**

 _"Is the nurse telling the truth? Should I ask her? She might think that I'm not believing her... Well this is for her Sake" Yamato whispered to himself_

 **Luckily Sera woke up**

"Yamato..." Sera called his name

"Sera, your Awake?"

"Were am I?"

"Your in the hospital right now"

"Hospital?"

"Were they take Sick or injured people"

"Oh? were are the others?" She ask

"The others?" Yamato asked nervously because he doesn't want to tell her that they were searching for the deathgalian it might Stress her out "Oh they are in the treehouse doing choirs" Yamato Lied

"Oh okay..."

"Sera can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you really get your Fever because you got wet from the Rain?" Yamato asked Seriously

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"Well the nurse told me that the Rain didn't give you that High Fever"

"Well... umm..."

"Tell me the truth? what did you do before you got that Fever? You can tell it... Don't hide it from me because its for your Sake" Yamato asked

"I-"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I'M STOPPING IT HERE. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE. I KNOW THE CAUSE OF HER FEVER WAS NOT REALLY A BIG DEAL BUT I WANT THIS STORY TO BE LONG SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	5. The Apple

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

"Umm..." Sera said Scaredly

"Sera, Please tell me... The nurse needs too know what really cause your High Fever" Yamato begged Sera

"Owww!" Sera Said holding her Stomach because of Pain

"Sera? Hey! Hold on I'll call the Nurse" Yamato said Panicking going out of the Room to call a Nurse

"Nurse! Nurse! Sera's Stomach is Aching again!" Yamato Said Panicking going out of the Room

"What! Lemme See" The nurse said panicking as well

"Here" Yamato said Guiding the nurse to go inside the room. When the Nurse entered she Saw Sera holding her Stomach because of Ache.

"Sera-chan. Were does it hurt?" The nurse asks while Sera points in her Middle part of her stomach

"Here?" The nurse said holding the part were it hurts

"Yes!" Sera yelled because of Pain

"Did you eat something?" The nurse asked

"I... Yes!" Sera said and Revealed the truth

"Eh? What did you eat?" Yamato asked

"Lets save the questions for later I'll have to take her to the Lab to check her" The Nurse told Yamato

"Okay do what ever it can take to save her" Yamato said

"OKay." the nurse said pulling the bed of Sera to the Lab

 **While Yamato waiting for results his Champion Symbol rings**

"Hello?" Yamato said

 _"Yamato, This is Tusk. Hows Sera?"_

"She's Stomach ached again and The nurse takes her to the the Lab to check on her"

 _"What? Do you need us there?"_

"No I'm okay. You continue searching for that deathgalian"

Then Amu called Tusk

"Tusk-kun, Come here for a Sec" Amu said calling Tusk

"What is it Amu?"

"Look at this an Apple with a Bite" Amu said holding the Apple

"An Apple?" Yamato said

"What apple is that Amu?" Leo asks

"I don't know? I wanna taste it!" Amu said and was about to bite it but

 _"Wait! Dont eat it!"_ Yamato said Yelling by the phone so Tusk let her Stop

"Why? It looks tasty" she Said

"Tusk, Give the phone too Amu"

"Okay" Tusk aid giving the phone too Amu

"Hello Yamato-kun" She said

"Don't eat that Apple! Wait for me I'll come home!" Yamato said in an Serious Emotion

"Okay then... We'll wait" Amu said Sadly and Bring downs the Phone

"Nurse, I'll be back Update me if she's okay" Yamato said Hurriedly out of the hospital too the treehouse

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Guys! Were's the apple?!" Yamato said entering the house Tired

"Yamato, Did you run so fast?" Leo asked

"Yes! I need to see that apple!" He said "Were is it?!" He Continued

"Here" Amu said Getting the Apple from the Fridge

 **Yamato took the Apple from Amu and Checked on it**

"Amu, Were did you find this Apple?" He asked seriously

"Oh I saw it in the tub few minutes ago" Amu answered

"In the Tub?"

"Yes"

" _So this cause it..." He whispered to himself and Runs out and back to the hospital_

"Yamato! Were are you going?" Tusk Yelled to ask

"Back to the Hospital!" Yamato yelled

"Whats wrong with him?" Leo asked

"Hmmm" Amu said Putting her two shoulders up saying I dont know

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nurse, Were's Sera?" Yamato asks the nurse

"She's in her room now" The nurse asked

"What cause his Stomach ache? Tell me!" Yamato said Holding the nurse Shoulder to force him to tell him

"Wait Kazakiri-san! Calm down! I'll tell you!" The nurse said calming Yamato "We checked on Sera and I think she Ate Something that has Poison or Something" The Nurse continued when Yamato calmed down

"Food with Poison?" Yamato said

"You ask her if what she Ate and Tell me by Later" The nurse said

"Okay thanks" Yamato said while the nurse leave him behind

 **Yamato enters Sera's room and See's her Sleeping. Yamato went near her ang pats her head**

 _"I will totally save you Sera... I Promise..." Yamato whispered to Sera "But what cause you that food Poison? What did you eat? This Apple? Who Poisoned this Apple?" He has too many question too answer. "I'll answer all this question too Save you Sera... for your Sake..."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY IF ITS UGLY. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	6. The Old Lady

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

 **It was Morning about 6:00am Sera woke up Seeing Yamato Sleeping in her bed like [I cant explain it] Like his Arms are Crossed to make it his pillow. Sera Stand up in a Sitting position and Saw no one but Yamato. She wanted to wake Yamato up but He was having a good Sleep but when Sera Moved in the Bed it woke Yamato up.**

"Oh Sera, Your Awake? Are you okay? Does you Stomach Hurt again?" Yamato asked still Sleepy

"I'm Fine its not Aching anymore... umm... Did I wake you up? you can go back to sleep if you want"

"No I'm Fine with it."

"Okay..."

"Oh yeah Sera can I ask you something?" Yamato asked seriously

"What is it?" Sera asked

"This Apple..." Yamato said and Showed the apple to her

"Eh?" Sera said in a Shock emotion

"Did you eat this?"

"Umm..."

"Amu saw it in the Tub Yesterday with a Bite"

"Umm... i did eat that... But only one bite!"

"Were did you find this Apple?"

"Ummm... When I was looking for the champion Symbol..."

-FLASHBACK-

 **Sera was looking for the champion Symbol. She felt hungry and Doesn't want to go to the treehouse because she was too Lazy to go.**

"I'm Hungry!" Sera said

 **and she saw someone running by the trees**

"Who's there?!" Sera Yelled

 **Sera saw no one and then someone scared her and got Shock and saw an Old Lady in her back**

"Eh? Its only an Old lady? You scared me there Oba-san" Sera said relief when she saw the old lady

"Didn't I hear you say your Hungry?" the old Lady said with a Scary voice

"Yes. But I have to look for Something first" Sera said

"I have an Apple here you want one?" The old lady said giving the apple to Sera

"Oh no thanks Oba-san I can get food in my Friends House its just nearby."

"no I insist" The old lady said forcing Sera to take the Apple

"I'm Fine with it"

"You'll Regret this Young Lady." The old Lady said Leaving but a Group of Moebas Stopped the old Lady and Sera saw her and Transformed

"Oba-san Watch out!" Sera said Helping the Old Lady to Escape

 **Sera and the old lady runs away from the moebas and hide from the trees**

"Thanks for saving me Young Lady. So take this apple for a Sign of Thank you that you saved me" the old lady said giving the apple to Sera again

"Okay I'll take it then" Sera said taking the Apple

"Eat it... Eat it..." The old lady said in a Whisper. Sera was about to eat it but

"Sera! Sera were are you?!" a boy called out for her

"Eh? Tusk?" Sera said cancelling to eat the Apple

"Go on Eat the apple!" The old lady said forcing her to eat the apple before its too late. but tusk then showed up

"Sera? where were you? We were Worried because its late and your still out" Tusk said upset to Sera

"Sorry... I saved this old lady and-" Sera said turning to the old lady and when she turned the Lady wasn't there

"What old Lady?" Tusk said looking at the part were sera is looking but no-one was there

"She was just right here!"

"Maybe your imagining things... Lets go"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"and when I was going to sleep I tried to take a bite from the apple and it taste disgusting. So I left it near the tub" Sera Said "But Early morning like about 3:30 am... My Stomach hurt and hurt I couldn't Sleep and I didn't want you guys too Worry so I hid it from you guys" She continued

"But Why were you wet when I saw you enter the House?" he asked

"I went to Swim in the Ocean to Decrease the Pain in my Stomach but didn't work and when I went back to the tree house it stopped and I saw you in the Door and didn't tell you" Sera said

"You said an Old lady gave it to you Right?"

"Yeah"

"Who was that Old lady?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Hope you like it. and Lol it looks like a Fantasy Story. Like Snow white hahaha but not Really like Snow white the apple part and the old lady part only. But I hope you guys like it. No bad comments please I'm an Sensitive Person**


	7. What was the old lady?

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

"Who was that old Lady?" Yamato asked

"I Don't know, as I told you I just saw her running by the trees" Sera answered

"Yeah, But, Didn't you notice different about that Old lady?" Yamato asked "You see, you said that it disappeared when tusk came right?" Yamato continued

"Right..."

"Don't you think that old Lady was planning something on you?"

"Your Right Because she was forcing me to eat that Apple she gave"

"But did you tail tingle?" Yamato asked

"No"

"So its not a Deathgalian... but what is it?" Yamato keep Thinking until his champion symbol rung

 _"Hello?" Yamato said_

 _"Yamato, Were are you?" Tusk asked_

 _"What's wrong?" Yamato asked_

 _"You have a Visitor here" Tusk said_

 _"A Visitor?" Yamato was Confused_

 _"Its an Old Lady" Tusk said_

 _"Old Lady? Okay I'll be right there! What ever that Old lady give you guys don't accept it" Yamato yelled and Bring downs his Phone_

"Yamato, What's wrong?" Sera asked

"The old lady that gave you that apple" Yamato said seriously and went out of the room

"Wait Yamato!" Sera tried to stop him but it was too late

 **At the treehouse...**

 **Yamato entered the door and saw the old lady. When he saw it he went near her and let her stand-up**

"Hey what did you do to Sera huh?! Answer me!" Yamato was so angry that Tusk and Leo let Let him go from the old lady

"Calm Down! Yamato! Its just an old lady!" Tusk and Leo said Calming Yamato

"She's the one who poisoned Sera!" Yamato Yelled

"Poison?" Amu was confused

"Wait what poison?" Leo turning Yamato to face him

"That old Lady gave that apple to Sera to poison her" Yamato pointed to the old lady with anger

"hahahaha Nice guest Red Boy!" The old Lady removing the black coat from her then there tails went up

"What? Its an deathgalian?" Amu yelled

"That coat she was wearing must have the power to cover its bloodlust" Tusk said

"Eh? so thats why Sera didn't know" Yamato figured it out

"You got it! Hahahahaha and that Shark lady will Die because of my poison I put in that Apple!" The girl deathgalian said

"Eh?" Yamato said "Dead?" Tusk said after him

"Yes Dead! You need to find the antidote so she can live but you'll never know were is it hahahaha" The deathgalian said disappearing in front of them

"Wait! That Jerk!" Leo tried to stop her but it was too late

"Oh no! How about Sera-chan?" Amu was worried

 **Then Yamato's real phone rung**

 _"Hello?" Yamato said_

 _"Kazakiri-san, this is the nurse you need to go here Quickly its Sera!"_

 _"What's wrong with Sera?"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS BECAME A FANTASY STORY. LOL. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	8. Bad Condition

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **Yamato Hurriedly Runs to the hospital were Sera is and saw the nurses run over to the room she was confined in and Yamato asked the Nurses**

"Nures, What's wrong?" Yamato said Stopping one nurse from running

"The Patient in room 412 is Having a Serious Condition and she needs to be check"

"What the Patient is my Friend! Can I see her?"

"Sorry but the Patient can't accept any visitor Right now"

"What? Why?"

"The Patient's Condition is Bad and can't be stressed out but don't worry a Nurse will watch her"

"Just take care of her Okay?"

"We will" The nurse said hurrying going inside the room

 **Then Tusk, Leo and Amu arrived because they were worried**

"Yamato! How's Sera?" Leo asked running towards him

"The nurse said that Her Condition is getting worse because of the Poison and can't accept any visitors right now"

"We need to find the antidote before its to late" Tusk suggested

"But how can we do that?" Amu asked

"We need to defeat that deathgalian" Yamato suggested

"Are you crazy? if the deathgalian gets defeated we won't know were the antidote is" Tusk said angrily

"What if the deathgalian is the antidote?" Yamato said

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"i mean if we defeat it Sera can get better"

"We can't be that reckless, We need to think of a plan on how we can do it." Tusk suggested

"But How..." Leo and Amu said the same time.

 **Then there tails tingled**

"A Deathgalian!" Leo yelled

"Lets go! I think thats the old lady" said Yamato

 **The team went to the place were the deathgalian is and saw it**

"Deathgalian! Were is the antidote!" Yamato yelled

"I'm holding it right here" The deathgalian said holding the bottle of antidote

"Give that to me!" Yamato yelled

"Not to Fast! one step and I'll trow the bottle here" the deathgalian said treatening the team that it will throw the bottle to a Cliff. So Yamato stopped "Very good..."

"What do you want us to do?" Tusk yelled

"Well I need you... to give... your Zyuman Powers"

"Eh?" They all said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	9. The Secret

"My Zyuman Powers?" Yamato said and holded his Champion Symbol

"Wait, That's not fair at all" Leo yelled and Steps forward

"Wait! One step closer or I'll release the bottle ad it will fall in the cliff" The deathgalian said threatening the team

"Ah! Mou!" Amu yelled

"Okay I'll Give it" Yamato said

"Eh!" They all Said "Wait Yamato Don't be reckless" Tusk said Stopping him

"I Have no Choice"

"But..."

"Hahahaha! Okay come closer" The deathgalian said

"Give me the Bottle first" Yamato said Taking out his hand

"Well give me your Power first"

Yamato goes near the Deathgalian and Yamato took out his Symbol

"Yamato!" Leo yelled "Don't Do that!" Amu Attached

"Champion Symbol Please give him my Zyuman Power" Yamato holding the Champion symbol and Red light brightened up. Yamato's Power was Taken from him

"Very good" The deathgalian said

"So give me the bottle" Yamato taking out his hand

"hahahaha Sorry but I need to do this!" The deathgalian released the bottle and disappeared. But luckily Tusk turned into his Zyuman form and his nose reached the bottle

"Alright! Tusk-kun!" Amu yelled going near him. Yamato Fainted because of lose Zyuman power that made Leo go near him "YAMATO!" that called Tusk and Amu's Attention

"Yamato!/-kun!" Tusk and Amu yelled going near him "Hey! Wake-up!"

 **At the treehouse...**

"Deathgalian!" Yamato suddenly rises and woke up.

"Oh, Yamato your awake!" Leo said ang runs towards him

"What happened? How's Sera?" Yamato asked in concern

"Sera's okay now we let her drink the antidote. but She has to Rest for 3 days in the hospital" Tusk explained

"The Problem is..." Amu said that caught Yamato's Attention "You have no Zyuman Power anymore. You can't turn into ZyuohEagle and Gorilla anymore" Amu explained

"That's fine... As long as Sera is okay" Yamato said

"But what will she feel if she finds out that you lost your ZyumanPower because you wanted to save her?" Leo said that made yamato bow down and think

"Just don't tell her what happen to me. Especially while she's recovering"

"Well you can't hide that forever" Leo said

"I'm gonna look for the right time to tell her"

"Okay if you insist"

 **At the hospital the 4 Zyuohger visited Sera.**

"Yamato... Guys..." Sera Smiled at them

"Sera-chan, Are you feeling better now?" Amu runs towards her and holds her hand

"I'm feeling Great. Good thing you got the antidote. but... how did you guys get the antidote?" Sera said but then while Sera asked the question they all murmur

"Hmmm..." Sera looked at them while Leo, Tusk and Amu looks at Yamato

"Ummm... We found it... near the deathgalian's Lair..." Yamato lied to keep the truth a Secret

"But the lair of the deathgalian is in Space right?" Sera said

"Ummm... it has a Lair here too" Yamato lied again

"It has a lair here? how did you guys find it?" Sera asked

"Ummm..." Yamato murmur and tried to change the subject "Oh... Sera... I forgot to ask the nurse how much your Hospital bills are... Ummm... i gotta go..." Yamato said exiting Sera's room

"What's Wrong with him?" Sera asked and Tusk Followed him

 **Yamato sits in a bench near Sera's room and Tusk saw him**

"Yamato" Tusk calling him that made Yamato look at him

"Oh Tusk... What's wrong?" Yamato asked "I'm the one who's suppose to ask that. What's wrong?" Tusk said

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Tusk suggested

"She's still recovering and it might affect her if I tell her" Yamato said

"make sense..." Tusk said

"But I still need to get my Zyuman power back from the deathgalian" Yamato said

"But how can we do that?" Tusk asked

 **Yamato whispered the plan in Tusk**

"Okay Lets do it" Tusk said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN IF ITS SHORT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	10. Finale

"Are you sure the plan will work?" Tusk asked

"Well we have to try" Yamato said

But then while they were talking Tusk's tail tingled both Leo and Amu went out

"How about Sera?" Yamato asked the two

"She fell asleep so she'll be fine. but Yamato how can you fight without your power?" Leo asked

"Me and Tusk have a plan" Yamato said

"What plan?" Amu Asked

"A plan me and Tusk will do" Yamato said and runs out of the hospital

"Mou! Yamato-kun wait for us" Amu said running holding Leo's hand

"Wait Amu! Not to fast!" Leo complaining

At the place of the deathgalian Leo, Tusk and Amu showed up

"Oh Zyuohgers, Hmm... Were's the red on? Ohh... I forgot he doesn't have any power anymore hahaha he's too weak to fight me!" The Deathgalian Laughed evilly

"We'll definitely get back Yamato's power! Even if it is the last thing I can do!" Tusk attack so as Leo and Amu.

Tusk was attacking the deathgalian and had a chance to take the deathgalians hand. Tusk holds him by the hand.

"Leo! Amu! Hold his feet!" Tusk yelled

"Huh? Okay!" The said and holds the feet

"Wait what are you doing?" the deathgalian said trying to let go of Tusk, leo and Amu

"Yamato! Now!" Tusk yelled and Yamato Appeared out of nowhere and took out his Symbol and puts it in the deathgalian's hand

"Champion Symbol, I'll take back my power... so give it back... I beg you!" Yamato said and a red light lit up again and Yamato got his power back

"Alright! I got it!" Yamato jumped in happiness

"Alright!" Leo and Amu yelled and Tusk shoots the deathgalian

"Hey give that back thats mine" The deathgalian said

"No Thank's this is mine again" Yamato yelled and Transformed

"Hon'no Kakusei!" Yamato yelled and transformed into ZyuohEagle

Yamato had the chance to fight the monster and used his EagRiser to defeat it.

It turned into Giant and they Summond ZyuohKing 1-5-4 because they cant do 1-2-3 because Sera wasn't ther So Leo was a Back up. They also summons Cube Kuma and used the Axe to defeat it [Sorry i don't know any attacks]

Sera was already Discharged in the hospital and Yamato was helping Sera go inside the Treehouse

"Be Careful" Yamato said helping her to walk

"I'm Fine now Yamato" Sera smiled

"Nope, the doctor said even if your discharge your still not better, you still need to rest" Yamato said

"Yamato-kun your so protective to Sera-chan" Amu teased

"Of Course! She's my Friend" Yamato yelled that made Sera covered her ears "Sorry" Yamato appologzed

"I'm so upset" Sera said seriously

"Huh?" They all said

"I'm just a friend to you" Sera said upset

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked

"I mean I'm Upset because I'm just a friend to you! I Want to be your Girlfriend!" Sera yelled

"Eh?" Yamato said and made a small smile

"You want me to your Boyfriend?" Yamato asked

"Yes!" Sera yelled but in a Shy Face

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Yamato asked that caught Sera's Attention

"eh?" Sera was shock

"I... Love you" Yamato said

"Yamato!" Sera said and hugged him so hard "I love you too..." Sera whispered in his Ears

"Your Hiding Feelings huh?" Tusk asked

"They don't even n]know that the yhave feelings for each other" Leo laughed

"Ahhh... There so cute... When will I have My Love?" Amu said so happy and what she said caught Leo's Attention that Tusk noticed

"Hey Leo" Tusk Holded Leo's Shoulder and Whispered "You like Amu... Don't you?"

"E...Eh?! What are you talking about Tusk?" Leo said removing tusk Hand in his shoulder and Tusk laughed

"What are you guys talking about?" Amu asked

"Nothing!" Leo yelled

"Oh okay..." Amu said and looked again to Yamato and Sera

 **THE END...**

 **LEO/AMU HINTS IN THE END EVEN IF YOU DON'T SHIP THEM I WISH I DON'T GET ANY BAD COMMENTS. THANKS . HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :)**


End file.
